Besitos de Chocolate
by MisuzuSouma
Summary: El mundo se puso de cabeza con otro accidente mas en la clase de pociones y esta vez no fue Neville. Cap. 2 arriba.
1. Capitulo I ¿¡Accidente?

**Besitos de Chocolate **

(Draco/Harry/Severus)

**CAPITULO I**

« « « « « « ¤ ¤ » » » » » »

Era una hora muy avanzada, Minerva McGonagall se encontraba en su despacho, cuando unas risas la sacaron de sus pensamientos, salio despacio y se dio cuenta que las risas provenían de todas partes dentro y fuera del castillo. Eran alegres como si se tratara de niños, 2 niños en realidad.

¡Peeves!! - el espíritu travieso de presento, haciendo una mueca grosera

¿Que no ve que estoy ocupado? - contesto burlonamente el duendecillo

¿De donde vienen esas risas?

De todos lados ¿Que no oye?

¿Quienes son?- el diablillo solo saco la lengua y se encogió de hombros

Encuéntralos y avísame

Entro de nuevo a su despacho, para continuar con sus labores y entonces lo escucho. Era un rugido aterrador y las risas se convirtieron en gritos de histeria. Corrió con todos los años que lleva encima hacia la enfermería, pues de ahí parecían provenir los gritos. Cuando entro en la enfermería estuvo ante una escena que la saco de sus casillas.

Peeves estaba desternillándose de risa y el joven Malfoy y el joven Potter estaban grite y grite como locos. Poppy iba y venia tratando de calmarlos e intentando ahuyentar al duende.

¡Peeves!! Sal de aquí- El poltergeist hizo una seña obscena y se escapo por el techo, mientras hacia ruidos con la boca

Sr. Malfoy, Sr. Potter, creo justo y necesario que paren de gritar -Algo andaba mal con esos dos críos, pues ahora la miran asustados y como si no la conocieran.

Estaba a punto de darles detención toda la semana cuando Albus y Severus hicieron acto de presencia.

Ya niños, regresen a la cama- dijo el director tan sonriente como siempre, los dos jóvenes volvieron a sus camas

Me arropas abuelito

Si Draco

A mi también, a mi también

También a ti Harry

Mientras el director arropaba a los 2 chicos, Severus llevo a parte a una anonadada subdirectora.

Momentos después se les unió Poppy

¡Lo siento Severus!! no supe como entro Peeves en la habitación, te prometo que no fue intencional.

Lo se Poppy, ese Poltergeist debió haberse ido hace mucho tiempo.

¿Me podrían explicar que sucede?

Mejor espera a que llegue Albus

No me puedes contar que pasa

No es eso querida Minerva- le respondió el director desde la puerta -lo que sucede es que Severus

Soy el responsable que estén así

¿Tu?, pero ¿que hiciste?

Solo digamos que un accidente en pociones tuvo algo que ver con esto -El maestro de pociones guardo silencio, pensando que eso era suficiente, pero la subdirectora de la escuela no se dio por complacida -Los alumnos de 7mo grado estaban preparando una poción sanadora de nivel avanzado...

« « « « « « ¤ Flash Back ¤ » » » » » »

Es estúpido Longbottom? cuantas veces tengo que decirle que no deje hervir su poción. 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor por su incompetencia

Severus Snape estaba colérico, era el 2do caldero que el chico derretía en esa clase.

Comience de nuevo

El maestro de pociones continuo su recorrido entre los alumnos soltando comentarios cizañosos y envenenados para cada alumno que encontraba a su paso

¿No se aburre de ser perfecta señorita Granger? Señor Finnigan si no se da prisa no tendrá lista esa poción antes que se gradué ¿Morado Sr. Weasley? se supone que debe ser blan...

¡Booom!! -Una explosión se oyó desde el fondo del aula

¡Longbottom!! -rugió el maestro, listo a hacer trizas al muchacho

a... aquí – dijo el tímido muchacho desde el estante de estudiantes

Rápidamente se movió hacia el fondo del salón donde 2 chicos estaban inconscientes, bañados en una poción que el maestro no reconocía.

Guardo un poco en un frasco y desvaneció el resto. Para su sorpresa los chicos en el suelo no eran otros que Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter

¡Estúpido Potter!!, tenia que ser

¿Profesor? No fue Harry, fue Malfoy

El odiado maestro de pociones valoro la situación, era cierto, el caldero de Harry hervía lentamente con lo que parecía ser una poción sanadora, y el caldero de Draco estaba volcado sobre el piso

Levito a ambos muchachos hasta la enfermería después de correr a los alumnos del aula

¿Que sucedió?

No estoy seguro Poppy – La enfermera estaba examinando los signos vitales de Harry mientras su asistente, una joven Hufflepuff atendía a Draco

Harry parece estar ileso, solo hay que despertarlo para que se vaya a su sala Común – diagnostico la enfermera

Sugiero que los mantengas en observación, los dos estaban empapados en una poción que no conozco

Por allí hubieras empezado – le aplico un hechizo para ver algún efecto posible. De entrada, parecía sano, mas que de costumbre, incluso su piel parecía mas blanca que de costumbre. Fue Severus quien se dio cuenta de algo inusual en Potter

Justo esta mañana Potter traía un raspón en la nariz, daba asco, pero ya no esta.

Si, también la cicatriz que llevaba en el brazo derecho. – Poco a poco el profesor tan temido de pociones fue cayendo en cuenta que Potter parecía haber cambiado de piel con un bebe.

¡Por Merlín!! Poppy mira – dijo estupefacto el profesor Snape, a la vez que señalaba la frente de Harry

¿Que pasa Severus? – tardo una fracción de segundo en reaccionar – la... la... cicatriz... desapareció, no es posible, Severus, que vamos a hacer... ¿Severus? – el mencionado ya no estaba en la habitación, estaba llamando al director desde la chimenea.

Presto el director llego a la enfermería, mas que nada para apaciguar los nervios del que consideraba su hijo. No había entendido ni jota de todo el rollo que le había dicho Severus. Llego a la oficina de Poppy y se sentó a esperar mientras comía un caramelo de limón. La asistente de Poppy entro y tomo unas pociones, al parecer un Ravenclaw había sido mordido por uno de los amiguitos de Hagrid.

¿Busca a madame Pomfrey?, ella esta en la habitación del fondo con Malfoy y Potter, el profesor Snape también esta allí.

Bien voy para allá.

¿Le podría avisar a madame que llego otro alumno de cuidado de criaturas mágicas?

Si como no ¿Algún problema con la clase?

¿Uno? varios, el profesor tiende a usar animales peligrosos en clases

Si, bien. Están en la última habitación ¿verdad? – dijo el director a la vez que salía de la oficina

El director entro en la habitación, para encontrar al profesor de pociones dando vuelta, como león enjaulado, y madame pomfrey hecha un ovillo de nervios en una silla, en la esquina de la habitación

¿Que vamos a hacer Albus?

Respecto a que, Severus?

Albus, ¿escuchaste algo de lo que te dije?

Intente, pero no entendí ni media palabra

A... Albus, desapareció, desapareció, ¿que vamos a hacer?

¿Que desapareció Poppy?

La cicatriz de Potter desapareció

¿La cicatriz?, ¿de que hablas?

Míralo por ti mismo – dijo a la vez que despejaba la frente de Harry

No puede ser, ¿Que sucedió?

Un accidente en pociones

Enérvate – susurro el director

Harry fue poco a poco abriendo los ojos, la luz le hacia daño, quería seguir durmiendo, se sentía a gusto durmiendo.

Hola Harry, ¿como te sientes?

Bien, creo. ¿Quien es Harry?

Sr. Potter eso no es gracioso. Quiere tener detención limpiando calderos todo el mes

¿limpiando calderos? ¿sr. Potter? ¿con quien habla? ¿quien es usted? ¿lo conozco sr...?

Los 3 adultos se quedaron mudos, el chico no recordaba a su profesor mas odiado. Pasaron 1 hora interrogándolo. Por ilógico que pareciera, Harry recordaba su primer helado, a Hermione y Ron, a Hagrid. No recordaba que vivía con sus tíos, no los recordaba ni a ellos, también desconocía su nombre y su historia, y tampoco recordaba el colegio. Parecía haber olvidado todo lo malo de su vida, incluyendo el asesinato de sus padres, y el hecho de llevar la carga del mundo mágico sobre sus hombros, y más mucho más.

o sea que me llamo Harry Potter

si, Harry James Potter

me gusta mas James que Harry

bien, creo que será mejor que duermas – dijo el director cuando noto movimiento en la cama de un lado, mientras le aplicaba un Desmaius

Buenos días Draco. ¿Como te sientes? – pregunto el director

Bien creo. Pero tengo sueño, ¿puedo seguir durmiendo?

¿Sabes quien eres?

Soy Draco Malfoy

¿recuerdas a tus padres? – el director estaba estableciendo el limite en su memoria

¿a quienes?

a Lucius y Narcisa

no se de quien habla

¿sabes quien soy yo? – pregunto preocupado severus

claro eres el tío Severus

¿tío? ¿eres tío de Draco? – Poppy parecía sorprendida

soy su padrino para ser mas exactos

¿Draco recuerdas algo sobre los mortífagos?

¿son dulces?

Severus casi se atraganta con la respuesta. Draco tampoco recordaba nada de la maldad que había rodeado su vida. Incluso había olvidado el verano que paso en su casa. Tal vez algo malo le había ocurrido en ese tiempo.

« « « « « « ¤ End flash back ¤ » » » » » »

En algo coincidían ambos chicos. Los dos recordaban perfectamente la emoción de volar en una escoba.

Así que intentando hacerlos recordar mas, los llevaron al estadio a volar un rato.

El rato pasó de ser rato a concretarse en 3 horas y fracción. Entiéndase, el tiempo que le duro la paciencia al profesor Snape. Al volver a la enfermería Poppy les dijo que habían estado allí los amigos de Harry, pero que los despachó haciéndose la desentendida.

El director asumió, que no tardarían en regresar, así que anticipándose a cualquier cosa los hizo quedar en la enfermería, hasta saber que hacer con la situación que se avecinaba. Iban a decir mientras tanto, que los chicos estaban en cuarentena por alguna extraña enfermedad que le dijo Madame Pomfrey. Se prohibían visitas estrictamente pues no querían epidemia.

Poppy les asigno un cuarto, dado que ninguno recordaba al otro no había problema en mantenerlos en la misma habitación. Y para evitar miradas curiosas les hechizo el cuarto.

Cuarto que pasaría mil y un cosas antes de regresar a lo que era en un principio.

« « « « « « ¤N.A.¤ » » » » » »

Misuzu Souma... presentando por vez primera un fik.. espero que le guste. Cualquier critica envia un PM o un review.


	2. Capitulo II ¡Travesuras!

**Besitos de Chocolate **

(Draco/Harry/Severus)

**CAPITULO II**

El día siguiente a la catástrofe en pociones. Ya se corría el rumor de que Harry había muerto y ahora su espíritu vagaba por el castillo. De Draco se dijo que yacía en coma en uno de los cuartos de la enfermería, sin esperanza de regresar jamás. Cuando Minerva McGonagall escucho el chismecito, casi suelta la carcajada, casi.

Las cosas con los 2 niños pasados de años no habían cambiado mucho. Solo que como no se recordaban, ahora eran los mejores amigos. Había luchas de cojines al acostarse, y al levantarse había ranas de chocolate.

Pero no se les permitía salir de su habitación. Lo cual al parecer no les afecto mucho. Se la pasaban leyendo. De eso se encargaban sus jefes de casa, pues ninguno quito el dedo del renglón en que sus pupilos debían seguir estudiando sus clases. Y 4 horas diarias repasaban con ellos sus lecciones. Era interesante ver que aprendían con mucha rapidez, habían olvidado mucho del conocimiento que tenían. Pero la agilidad que tenían ahora era tal que en un par de meses alcanzarían a los de 3er curso.

Bezoar, es una piedra que se saca de la barriga de una cabra, y te puede salvar de la mayor parte de venenos, exceptuando los que están elaborados a base del veneno de un basilisco egipcio. Pero este a su vez es fácil combatirlo con leche de dragón y hojas de mandrágora.

Muy bien Harry, ahora pasemos, a Encantamientos ¿Cual hechizo aprendimos ayer, Draco?

¿Cual de los tres?

ayer les enseñe solamente un hechizo ¿quien les enseño los otros?

Nadie. vienen en los libros y son muy fáciles. Uno sirve para mover cosas y el otro para que vengan a ti.

Muy bien así que chicos listos, y ¿como les ha ido con ellos?

Bien mira Accio libro de defensa – grito Draco con mucha emoción

si también Locomotor maceta – dijo Harry apuntando a una maceta en la ventana y la movió hasta la mesa de trabajo.

Muy bien y que hay del que les enseñe

Ese es muy sencillo

Wingardium Leviosa – gritaron los dos apuntándole a un gato anaranjado que se estaba relamiendo en un rincón.

Esta bien, esta bien, bájenlo ya. Desde cuando esta aquí ese gato

Llego ayer por la noche. No se me parece conocido pero no se de donde.

Harry, por favor todos los gatos son iguales

No Draco, este tiene algo, no se que es pero lo tiene

Buenos días niños, como les ha ido con Severus. Muy bien, bajen a ese gato en este instante. No es gracioso asustar de esa forma a los animales. – llego la profesora McGonagall a darles clases de Transformaciones, Aritmancia y Runas Antiguas.

Pero es que estábamos haciendo una demostración de un hechizo al tío Severus.

Si Draco, pero eso no quiere decir que deban lastimar a un indefenso gato.

Bien niños los dejo tengo otras clases que dar. Estudien sus libros. Nos veremos mañana. Puedo hablar contigo un minuto Minerva.

Abran sus libros de transformaciones en la pagina 10 y lean hasta la pagina 12. Regreso en un momento. ¿Que pasa Severus?

Creo que vamos a necesitar ayuda, les hacen falta muchas clases y aunque avanzan a una velocidad sorprendente, tú y yo no podremos sostener mucho estas clases privadas.

También lo había pensado, esta noche hablare con Albus al respecto

¿Te molestaría que estuviera presente también, tengo que hablarle acerca del antídoto a la poción que les estallo a estos 2 renacuajos?

¿Que sucede con ella?

Que es bastante complicada y que no tiene antídoto. La recuperación de los afectados es nula.

¿A que te refieres con eso? ¿Ya sabes que es lo que hace?

Si, al parecer mi aprendiz preferido estaba haciendo una poción para su uso personal. no estoy seguro de porque quería esa poción, pero algo muy malo debió pasarle. La poción se llama DolceMemoria. Borra recuerdos malos, amargos e incluso recuerdos neutros. Los chicos estuvieron expuestos a una cantidad considerable de esta formula concentrada. Por lo que borro recuerdos a diestra y siniestra

¿Pero y la cicatriz de Potter? ¿Que sucedió con ella?

En dosis muy mínimas y diluidas se puede usar tópicamente para borrar cicatrices en la piel.

Y no esta prohibida o algo así, es peligroso que se pueda conseguir sin ningún problema.

La verdad por su dificultad solo la consigues en tiendas muy especializadas, pero no hay ninguna ley que la prohíba.

¿Y que vamos a hacer?

Pues yo a clase con los de 7mo y tu con tus niños que según lo que alcanzo a oír, ya terminaron de leer y están intentando transformar algo

El profesor solo alcanzo a ver como la silla se convertía en cenicero y a una profesora totalmente sorprendida.

Bajo lentamente hasta las mazmorras tenia unos minutos todavía antes de que los estudiantes llegaran. Entro a su oficina dispuesto a disfrutar de unos momentos de sosiego...

¡Toc toc!

Diantre, ¿quien es?

Profesor Snape

Pase Señorita Granger – La estudiante modelo se adelanto en las oficinas del profesor Snape su rostro demostraba preocupación y cansancio

Profesor Snape, disculpe que lo moleste, pero por favor necesito saber como esta Harry. No ha respondido los recados que le envió y Hedwig no ha aparecido en la lechucería desde el accidente, por favor dígame como esta pasado el sábado es Halloween, y aun no nos han dicho nada desde el anuncio del director hace 3 semanas.

Señorita Granger, cálmese el joven Potter esta en las mejores manos posibles. Sea paciente y espere hasta que le podamos dar información concreta.

¡Boom! – una explosión se escucho fuera de la oficina en el aula, el profesor salio aprisa dejando a Hermione en su oficina.

Lo que el maestro no sabia era que todo era un teatro para hurgar en su oficina y saber sobre Harry. Hermione se movió sigilosamente al escritorio del maestro y encontró libros de Encantamientos, Pociones y Defensa de primer nivel y un montón de escritos sobre una poción que no conocía DolceMemoria... Salio de la oficina intentando pasar desapercibida, mientras el profesor Snape despotricaba en contra de los alumnos que parecían haber comenzado el alboroto, entre ellos Ron, los dos gorilas de Malfoy y el pobre Neville, que le toco la peor parte de la trifulca.

Ron llego todo humillado a su lugar al lado de su ahora novia. Esperando que hubiera servido de algo perder 50 puntos por la pelea. Mientras Hermione estaba buscando en su Diccionario De Bolsillo Especializado en Pociones. Aquella poción que había leído en la oficina de Snape. Dejo caer el diccionario sobre la mesa, toda enfurruñada, la poción no estaba en el diccionario. Tendrían que ir a la biblioteca esa misma tarde.

La clase de pociones inicio con un sermón acalorado sobre enfocarse en los estudios y no en peleas estúpidas. A los involucrados les toco castigo todo el mes. Y ensayo de 7 pies sobre comportamiento inadecuado y el porque evitarlo. Elaboraron una poción de nivel medio.

Señorita Granger, y todos los involucrados en la trifulca quédense al final de clase – Acaba de hablar cuando sonó el timbre de fin de clase.

Muy bien, Slytherins, ya me arreglare con ustedes en privado. En la mañana aparecerá el horario y lugar de sus castigos. Retírense, creo que es hora de cenar. Así que vayan al gran comedor. Tal vez mis muchachos son estúpidos y responden a cualquier agresión con cierta facilidad. Pero yo soy un maestro y tengo basta experiencia en esto. Creyeron que no me daría cuenta que todo fue planeado. Señor Weasley, señor Longbottom, Señor Finnigan, Señor Thomas, Señorita Granger. Aunque debo admitir que es una gran actriz. La verdad le creí todo el cuento de su preocupación por su amigo pero en el instante que sonó la riña fuera del salón, supe que usted estaba actuando. Su castigo lo decidirá su jefa de casa, y estén seguros que estaré al tanto de lo que hagan. Retírense menos usted señorita Granger.

Una vez que se retiraron todos y lo dejaron solo con Hermione. Ella se puso tan nerviosa y estaba tan avergonzada que cayo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar.

Lo siento mucho profesor, de verdad que no quería hacer esto, pero estoy muy preocupada por Harry.

Se nota su preocupación y al parecer se ha estado desvelando mucho. Pero eso no justifica engañar a un maestro. Estoy seguro que su amigo Potter no lo esta pasando mal. Debería darle un castigo adicional, pues estoy seguro que fue su idea todo este teatrito

Profesor...

Pero... Pero creo que tampoco hemos sido amables al ocultarles el estado de Potter. Hablare con el director esta noche, y talvez mañana podamos darles algunas noticias, pero no prometo nada. Ahora lárguese antes que me arrepienta y la deje castigada el resto del ciclo escolar.

Hermione salio corriendo del aula, iba asustada, muy asustada, pero feliz. Talvez pronto verían a Harry. Se encontró con los chicos en el gran comedor. Comió rápidamente algo de puré y arroz y salio corriendo a la biblioteca. Los chicos la alcanzarían después.

« « « « « « ¤N.A.¤ » » » » » »

Misuzu Souma... presentando el segundo capitulo… Espero que le guste. Cualquier crítica envía un PM o un review.


	3. Capitulo III Sorpresas ¿Desagradables?

**CAPITULO III**

Llego al fondo de la biblioteca a la mesa conocida como su dominio privado. Era sabido de todos que ese lugar era como una extension de su casa. Y por tanto pocos osaban irrumpir en esos rumbos, a menos que fueran cercanos suyos. Entre ellos destacaban Harry, Ron y Jenn, una chica de 1er curso, que buscaba su ayuda con cierta regularidad. Se dejo caer sobre la silla y comenzo a repasar todo lo ocurrido, sabía que dentro de poco la Profesora McGonagall iba a llamarlos a su oficina. Recordo porque había ido volando a la biblioteca. DolceMemoria, lo unico que sabía era que debia ser una pocion, y una muy extraña, porque el profesor Snape había tenido que investigarla. En 10 minutos ya tenia sobre la mesa, los diccionarios y enciclopedias mas especializados de pociones.

No fue hasta pasadas las 8 que llego la caballeria. Ron, Ginny, y Neville se unieron a ella.

¿Que paso Hermione? ¿Que te dijo Snape? ¿Nos va a dejar ver a Harry?

Tranquilo Ron, me dijo que hablaría con el director, pero no me aseguro nada.

¿Encontraste algo?

Sí, el nombre de una pocion... DolceMemoria, pero lo unico que he encontrado fue una referencia vaga a ella, en un libro sobre pociones de belleza. En el dice que es muy eficaz contra todo tipo de cicatricez y que su venta es legal en casi cualquier parte, pero debe ser supervisado por un medimago de experiencia. El capitulo entero hablaba sobre las marcas de la piel.

Hermione... Lo unico que lograste encontrar fue la formula secreta de Snape contra sus arrugas y cicatrices. Por favor, dime que no es cierto, dime que encontraste otra cosa, ademas de eso. Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor.

Lo siento Ron, pero era lo unico sobre su escritorio. Montones de escritos sobre dicha pocion. No crei que fuera para su uso personal. Lo siento de verdad ‒ Hermione estaba al borde del llanto, jamas cruzo por su mente el hecho de que esa pocion no tenia nada que ver con Harry.

Ya Hermy, tranquila, hallaremos la forma de ver a Harry, y tu no seas idiota. esa no es manera de hablarle a una chica, aunque la conozcas desde hace mucho – dijo mientras le daba un sape al atolondrado de su hermano.

La reunion con el director fue todo menos divertida. Era el dia del mes en que se reportaban los maestros, y daban santo y seña de sus avances, y en los que Poppy discutia con cierto maestro por el monton de heridos que dejaban sus clases. Pasaban las 10 cuando por fin se dio por finalizada la junta. Y en el despacho del director solo quedaron los jefes de Slytherin y Gryffindor, la enfermera del colegio y el ilustre diretor de Hogwarts. Y la segunda reunion dio comienzo.

¿Que vamos a hacer Albus? Yo ya estoy agotada, tengo que dar catedra por mas de 10 horas seguidas, y el profesor Snape igual. No creo que duremos para el final del curso

Si entiendo, Severus ¿Que has encontrado de la pocion?

Su nombre es DolceMemoria, esta destinada a la eliminacion de arrugas y cicatricez dentro de la estetica, y en psiquiatria a borrar traumas profundos. Solo que nuestros chicos se bañaron en un concentrado de ella. Asi que no tienen cicatrices de ningun tipo, ni en su cuerpo, mente o alma. Y para nuestra mala fortuna no tiene cura

quieres decir que aun no existe

No, simplemente no tiene cura, lo que hace asi se queda. Solo se pueden hacer nuevas cicatrices, pero no recuperar las que existian antes. Asi de simple.

Albus tus jefes de casa se desgastan, tienen que encontrarle una solucion prudente, ademas que ya estoy harta de espantar a los curiosos de la enfermeria, todos tienen excusas para ver a Potter o a Malfoy.

¿Pero que se puede hacer? ¿Alguna idea Severus?

Tal vez... pero es algo descabellada

Creo que no hay solucion que no lo sea.

En eso estoy de acuerdo con Minerva.

Minerva ¿en que nivel estan los chicos en este momento?

Talvez 2do, pero... no... no se te ocurra... ¿como?...

Se quieren explicar

Sucede que podriamos cambiar un poco la apariencia y la edad de los chicos con ayuda de algunas pociones y meterlos a clases con los demas estudiantes.

O sea hacerlos iniciar de nuevo.

Eso seria lindo dado su pasado, pero debemos recordar que el Lord aun es una amenaza latente y que Harry Potter es su presa.

Albus. Esta es la unica oportunidad que tenemos de que Potter no se convierta en el siguiente Lord oscuro... y lo sabes. Ademas que esto solo seria en lo que madura lo suficiente para saber su historia. Claro, que depende de nosotros.

Hay que afinar detalles, pero creo que sera lo mas conveniente por el momento. Al menos asi, tendran algo mas que hacer que darle dolores de cabeza a Poppy.

Bueno yo debo volver a la enfermeria – dicho eso desaparecio por la chimenea.

Albus, hay otro asunto que tratar

Bueno yo mejor me voy

No, quedate Minerva. Porque se trata de tus chicos. Hicieron de las suyas hoy en mi clase de pociones. Los chicos de 7mo y la srita Granger tuvieron a bien organizar una pelea en clase. Mis chicos inmiscuidos en la pelea ya tienen sus castigos respectivos. Te toca a ti los de tus chicos - La jefa de Gryffindor estaba tensa, el enojo refulgia en sus ojos. Esos iban a ser castigos ejemplares – Mira talvez no deba, pero debo pedirte que hables con ellos sobre Potter. Creo que eso fue el motivo de la riña. Mientras los chicos peleaban Granger estaba en mi oficina. Buscaban informacion sobre Potter. Tipica tactica Gryffindor. Seria bueno decirles lo que sucede, o de plano quitarles toda espereanza antes que en su afan por ayudar a su amigo se metan en mas lios. Los dejo para que decidan esto. Yo voy a descansar a mis habitaciones – la implacable jefa griffindor estaba catatonica. El profesor de pociones, odiado por cada alumno de su casa, defendiendo a los de 7mo.

¿Que haras Minerva?

Por el momento darles largas con el asunto de Potter, y castigarlos por el teatrito de pociones.

No seas muy dura con sus castigos. en cuanto a lo otro la srita Granger y el joven Weasley son incondicionales de Harry, asi que talvez podrias decirles la verdad. Pero queda a tu completo criterio.

Buenas noches Albus.

Resumire los castigos que los chicos recibieron en esto: JAMAS VOLVIERON A HACERLE TRAVESURA ALGUNA AL PROFESOR SNAPE.

Tres dias despues a la hora de la cena, justo cuando se sirve la tarta de calabaza, la profesora McGonagall entro en el Gran comedor con el Sombrero Seleccionador. Al cual se le habia indicado gritar el nombre de Ravenclaw para los dos chicos que iban a entrar. El salon completo estallo en cuchicheos y murmullos. En dos días celebrarían Halloween. No era normal ver el sombrero fuera de la direccion. El director se puso de pie y espero a que guardaran silencio

Bien, creo necesario explicarles porque esta aqui el sombrero de Hogwarts. Pues sucede un acontecimiento poco comun. Dos alumnos se uniran este dia al segundo curso de alguna de nuestras casas. No se daran explicaciones del porque, pero espero que los trateis bien. – los chicos habian sufrido unos cambios con ayuda de una pocion. Parecian tener 12 años.

¡James Isaac Cold Evans!! – grito la subdirectora de la escuela. Harry entro en el recinto. El cabello lo llevaba color avellana claro, rizado y hasta la barbilla. Sus mejillas lucian mas abultadas y llevaba pequitas disimuladas. Su piel, antes morena, ahora era albina. Conservaba los ojos verdes como su madre. Todos en el salon quedaron mudos. La actitud del chico era rara, para un chico de su edad. El sombrero hizo lo que debia, y el paso a ser parte de la comunidad ravenclaw.

¡Jacques Alexander Cold Evans!! – Draco hizo su aparicion. Como un casi doble de Harry, pero con el pelo mas largo. Y tambien conservaba sus ojos grises. Simplemente el profesor Snape uso sus dotes en pociones...

« « « « « « ¤ Flash Back ¤ » » » » » »

Severus ¿Estas seguro de esto? talvez sea mejor enviarlos a su misma casa o al menos separados.

Creo justo lo contrario Minerva. En sus casas los conocen y es posible que alguien pueda reconocerlos. Y dado el caso que son muy unidos ultimamente, la coartada de que son gemelos no sienta nada mal.

Estoy de acuerdo con Severus en eso. Y me temo que los dos necesitan descansar. Mañana hablaremos con los chicos. Severus dado que te han agarrado gran cariño, seria bueno que tu les explicaras lo que se avecina.

No estoy de acuerdo en todo, pero espero que todo salga bien. Albus, Severus los veo en el comedor para cenar.

La pocion que les darian a los chicos los convertiria fisicamente en un niño de 12 años permanentemente, hasta que bebieran el antidoto, lo cual seria en vacaciones de verano. Su cuerpo se seguiria desarrollando, pero no recobrarian sus facciones hasta tomar el antidoto.

James, Draco, debo hablar con ustedes – dijo el maestro de pociones al entrar a la habitacion de los chicos – hay alguien que esta queriendo lastimarlos y para ocultarlos debemos tomar ciertas medidas...

Asi Snape, les dijo que debian tomar una pocion muy especial para disimular su fisico, y ya que se llevaban tan bien los dos iban a pasar por gemelos. Que no debian decir nunca sus verdaderos nombres y que jamas hablaran de su pasado...

« « « « « « ¤ End Flash Back ¤ » » » » » »

La casa de Ravenclaw estallo en vitores por sus 2 nuevas adquisiciones. No esperaban tener 2 novatos de 2do grado a mitad del curso, pero no le harían un desaire a su jefe de casa.

Para entonces Harry y Draco ya llevaban buen rato sin convivir con ningun otro chico, fuera de ellos dos.

Otro anuncio mas – retomo la palabra el director – los chicos Potter y Malfoy fueron trasladados esta mañana a una clinica especializada para su recuperacion. No se daran mas datos. Esperamos que pronto esten de regreso con nosotros – eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso para Hermione y Ron. ¿como es que habian trasladado a Harry sin siquiera decirles que sucedia? Había algo muy extraño y ellos estaban dispuestos a saber que era

Las cosas no podian estar mas tensas en el comedor cuando un estallido en el patio saco a todos del trance.

_Nota de la autora: De ahora en adelante Harry James Potter = James Isaac Cold Evans y Draco Lucius Malfoy = Jacques Alexander Cold Evans y viceversa_


End file.
